Enterprises assemble vast amounts of customer data. In conventional systems, enterprises communicate uncoded customer data in accordance with a customer identifier, such as a customer account number. This is problematic because uncoded data is susceptible to security breaches and uncoded data uses a substantial amount of resources, such as bandwidth and memory.